Sentimento Único: Amor
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: A história se passa durante o Teste Classe S. Uma paixão que cresce na Ilha Tenrou.  FreedxLevy


Ao ouvir o mestre falar todos os nomes dos escolhidos para o teste classe-S, meu coração pesou. Seríamos inimigos então? Quando pisássemos em terra firme na ilha, teria que considerá-lo meu inimigo? Enquanto eu pensava nisso e ouvia Jet e Droy discutindo quem seria meu parceiro, alguém me levanta pela gola do meu vestido.

– Eu serei seu parceiro. – Falou quem me erguera. Era Gazille. Ele não fora escolhido para o teste, para a surpresa da maioria. – Eu irei te fazer grande.

– Ai, ai! – Reclamei com raiva – Dá pra me soltar, seu ogro?

Gazille me soltou e eu olhei para Fried-san, que estava conversando com Byxlow e Evergreen e olhando para cá.

– Ei, cara, dá pra parar de olhar pra Levy e prestar no que a gente está falando?

Byxlow chamara minha atenção e eu me virei para ele rapidamente.

– Eu não gosto dela! – Sussurrei, indignado – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso?

– Só que o assunto não é sobre isso, Fried. – Respondeu Evergreen. Ela estava nervosa por algum motivo –

– Não? – Perguntei. Estranhei, já que sempre quando falavam o nome dela, insistiam que eu estava gostando dela – Sobre o que é então?

– Quem vai ser seu parceiro no teste? – Perguntou Byxlow –

– Pergunta idiota. – Ri de leve – É claro que vai ser você.

– Mas Fried, e eu? – Perguntou Evergreen, furiosa – Eu também faço parte da equipe Raijinshuu!

– Só que na maioria nas missões, eu e o Byxlow fazíamos uma dupla, enquanto você e o Luxus faziam outra. – Expliquei calmo. Byxlow ria da raiva de Evergreen e eu lancei um olhar de cautela para ele –

– Vai rindo, Byxlow! – Falou Evergreen. Esses dois brigam à toa, falei comigo mesmo. – Está com sorte que a rata de biblioteca foi escolhida para o teste, porque senão ela é que seria a parceira de Fried!

Torci para Levy-san não ouvir, porque se ouvisse, Evergreen ia se ver comigo!

– E você é uma recalcada! – Disse Byxlow, provocando. Isso não ia acabar bem. – Primeiro abandonada pelo Luxus, agora ignorada pelo Fried. Você sempre foi a mais fraca do grupo!

– Agora você vai ver! – Ameaçou Evergreen –

– Pode vir! – Chamou Byxlow, já rodeado de seus bonecos – Quem ganhar essa luta é o companheiro de Fried.

Antes que esses dois se enfrentassem, me meti no meio, ativando uma barreira entre eles.

– Parem com isso! – Berrei com toda a minha força –

Todos que estavam na guilda, olharam para mim. Inclusive Levy.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o mestre Makarov, descendo do palco –

– Byxlow e Evergreen estão brigando! – Respondi, usando a magia para segurar a barreira –

– Fried cancela essa barreira! – Gritou Byxlow, forçando –

– Não! – Neguei – Vocês não vão lutar aqui! Não por causa de besteira!

– Besteira porque você foi o escolhido! – Resmungou Evergreen –

– Evergreen, eu escolhi o Byxlow. – Falei, perdendo a paciência – Portanto desista e pegue no pé de outro!

Evergreen saiu de perto, zangada.

Realmente fiquei muito aliviada ao ver que Byxlow seria o parceiro de Fried-san e não Evergreen.

Fico pensando qual foi o momento em que me apaixonei por Fried.

_Flashback_

_Eu, ao ver Luxus, Natsu e Gazille caídos, fiquei desesperada. Mas me choquei ainda mais com o estado de Fried, um dos amigos de Luxus. Fui até ele e o apoiei em meus ombros._

– _Levy-san… _– _Falou Fried, com grande dificuldade – _

– _Não fale Fried-san, por favor. - Pedi, carregando-o em direção ao hospital – _

_Levei Fried-san até o hospital. Fiquei esperando notícias dele e fui levada ao quarto dele._

– _Olá Fried-san. – Sorri levemente. Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da cama – Como você está?_

– _Estou melhor, fizeram os curativos. – Respondeu Fried-san – E os outros? Byxlow? Evergreen? Luxus?_

– _Estão bem. – Respondi – Todos estão bem._

– _Que bom. – Sorriu Fried-san, aliviado – _

_De repente, Fried-san pegou na minha mão me deixando vermelho e com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados._

– _Obrigado. – Agradeceu Fried-san, olhando nos meus olhos – Por ter me trazido aqui Levy-san._

– _Não foi nada, Fried-san. – Sorri sem-graça – Você faria o mesmo por mim._

_Fim do flashback._

Apaixonei-me por ele, no momento que ele pegou em minha mão e me olhou, com tanto ternura.

Estava cansada de ouvir os dois, Jet e Droy brigando.

– Querem parar com isso? – Perguntei, sem paciência – Eu já decidi quem vai ser o meu parceiro: Gazille.

Ao ouvir Levy-san falar que o tal Gazille ia ser seu parceiro, não pude deixar de ter um pouco de ciúmes. Preferia Jet ou Droy, já que eram companheiros de Levy-san há mais tempo.

Eu realmente sou muito apaixonado por ela. Desde quando começamos a ficar mais próximos após a rebelião de Luxus. Sempre conversamos, mas nunca tive coragem de me abrir com ela, falar dos meus sentimentos. Tenho medo de não ser correspondido.

– Preparem-se! – Falou o mestre Makarov – Para aqueles que vão participar do teste, o navio partirá daqui a uma semana.

...

(Na semana seguinte)

...

Que calor! Estávamos no navio indo para a ilha. Estava muito quente, apesar de eu estar de biquíni. É uma pena que Fried-san não esteja com trajes de banho. Levy, o que está pensando? Fried-san nunca olharia para uma rata de biblioteca feito eu. Era melhor eu olhar para o mar.

Nossa, ver Levy-san de biquíni me deixava louco!

– Quer um babado aê? – Brincou Byxlow, me deixando vermelho –

– Muito engraçadinho. – Ironizei vermelho –

– Mas você está gostando de ver o corpo da Levy. – Disse Byxlow –

Não nego que estava adorando ver Levy-san de biquíni. Apesar de eu ser muito tímido, eu estava gostando e muito da visão.

Continua.


End file.
